


First Date

by Myqueenmarceline



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, First Date, Fluff, Making Out, Stars, jaspearl - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 01:19:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9358247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myqueenmarceline/pseuds/Myqueenmarceline
Summary: Just a fluffy little first date fic with Jasper and Pearl. Possible part 2 with smut.





	

Jasper clutched the bouquet of lillies tightly, not noticing as she crumpled the shiny wrapping. She knew traditionally roses were presented, but Steven didn’t have to tell her that would be in poor taste.

  
Speaking of Steven, where was he? She still didn’t have access to the inner temple, and he’d promised to fetch Pearl for her.  
Yet again, she checked that the proper tickets were in the envelope. She’d had to find a job and work for two weeks straight to be able to buy tickets to the ballet, but it was all worth it if she could impress Pearl.

  
She had regained some semblance of composure by the time Pearl came out, only to have it all crumble to dust the instant she saw her. Pearl was wearing her usual outfit, and she hadn’t changed anything about her projection, but the sight of her made Jasper more nervous than any mission ever had.

  
Jasper had never been good with words, so instead, she held out the flowers first, then the envelope when Pearl took the bouquet.

  
“… Thank you Jasper, these are… lovely.” Pearl said. “Let me go get a vase.” Jasper was left standing there, holding out the envelope. She looked back at Steven, who shrugged and mouthed for her to not give up.

  
“Um, these are for tonight. I was wondering if you wanted to go. With me.” Jasper stammered, internally banging her head against the wall as Pearl stared at her. The envelope was snatched from her hand, and Pearl brought the tickets very close to her face, as if to inspect their authenticity. What she didn’t see was that Pearl was using them to cover her flushed cheeks. Steven looked at them both with a smug smile handing Pearl the keys to the dondai.

  
Jasper was actually too tall to sit in the front of the car, so she was hunched over in the open back, legs braced against the opposite wall as she sat on an old, worn-out mattress that had been in the back.

  
Pearl put on some Earth music, with low guitars and incomprehensible gibbering voices. Jasper felt her heart leap into her throat as she shifted around, catching a glimpse of Pearl’s face coloured a deep crimson by the setting sun.

  
They arrived at the show early, leaving them plenty of time to find their seats. Pearl didn’t want any refreshments, so they sat in silence. Jasper couldn’t quite fit her shoulders in the allotted space, but thankfully, Pearl didn’t say anything when she shifted over, trying not to invade anyone’s space. She already stuck out like a sore thumb, and she didn’t want to have any confrontations that would ruin her attempt at a date.

  
Finally, the lights dimmed, and Jasper nearly jumped out of her skin as cold fingers laced themselves with hers. She stiffened, unsure what to do. Pearl sighed a little, resting her head on Jasper’s shoulder, tugging her hand so she lowered it back down to a comfortable height.

  
Jasper decided instead to focus on the show. It was a show about some humans putting together a historical production. Most of the dancers reminded her of Pearl: lean, focused, and more than capable.

  
After the first few scenes, Pearl’s head on her shoulder began to feel natural. She could hear all of the other gem’s little reactions, from a gasp to a quiet mutter that this was inaccurate. Jasper couldn’t exactly respond, but it was nice to just be able to listen to Pearl without interruptions. Ever since she’d come back, she’d longed for a moment like this.

  
The final, triumphant end made everyone smile, with a standing ovation from everyone except for Jasper, who didn’t want to tower over everyone behind her and block their views.

  
Without thinking, once Pearl popped back down into her seat, she leaned over and brushed her lips against Pearl’s gem. Pearl froze, a flush spreading across her cheeks like wildfire. Jasper stared at her in horror, worried she’d just ruined everything, and Pearl wanted to run away.

  
Her jaw hit the floor as Pearl leaned over, kissing Jasper’s gem. She felt an odd fluttering sensation in her chest. Pearl chuckled, taking Jasper’s chin and closing her mouth for her. Her hand lingered there, stroking the muscles and bone, then tickling the underside of it gently. A purr rumbled from deep inside her chest, and she leaned happily into the touch.

  
Pearl chuckled, taking Jasper’s hand again and leading her out of the theatre. For once, Jasper was content to just be lead, experiencing another planet’s life without trying to snuff it out.

  
They got back into the car again and drove, Pearl taking a direction opposite the one they’d came from. Jasper quelled her questions, knowing she should try and trust Pearl’s judgement.

  
It wasn’t very long before they pulled off the paved road, bouncing down a small dirt path barely wide enough for the car, surrounded by forest on both sides. Pearl pulled into a clearing, movements precise and practiced, as if she’d done the gesture many times before.

  
“This is where I come to stargaze sometimes.” Pearl said, opening the door and climbing into the roof of the car and lying down.

  
Jasper got out, but hesitated to join her, unsure if the metal would be able to hold her weight.

  
Pearl reassured her it would be alright, and beckoned her up, patting the spot next to her invitingly. Jasper carefully climbed up, wincing at the quiet creaking sounds. Thankfully, nothing happened.

  
They lay side by side, looking up at the night sky. In the past, Jasper had only felt longing when she saw the stars; the hope that she could go back to Homeworld. Now, Pearl’s hand in hers seemed to ground her, anchoring her down, and she only saw a lovely sight.

  
“It’s nice, isn’t it?” Pearl inquired, wondering if Jasper would be interested in learning about the constellations humans had used to name systems.

  
“Yes.” Jasper affirmed, although her eyes were rooted on another naturally beautiful sight.

  
End


End file.
